


Disney and Dancing

by Wendigo_queen



Series: Parent Omens [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is a disney fan, Crowley being a good daddy, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, daddy daughter bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendigo_queen/pseuds/Wendigo_queen
Summary: A domestic fluff of Crowley and his daughter watching a Disney movie





	Disney and Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration:
> 
> [via GIPHY](https://giphy.com/gifs/disney-dance-beauty-and-the-beast-J23udCpawHr7W)

The small Nephalem sat in front of a large tv, her young eyes glued to the screen.

“Aaron, sweet little snake where are you?” Crowley called as he walked out of his office. No response was needed as Crowley heard the cheerful music coming from the flat living room. Walking into the large bright room, Crowley was greeted by his daughter sitting on the sofa, bouncing along with the music as the characters danced on the screen. Crowley smiled as he leaned against the doorframe, watching the 5-year-old enjoying her movie. Walking over, Crowley took a seat next to her.

“What are you watching?” He asked as he watched Kitchen appliances helped a dog like creature get ready

“Beauty and the beast, Papa got it for me” She responded not removing her eyes from the screen.

Crowley just pursed his lips, of course he did. Aziraphale had this idea that their daughter needed to see Disney movies like many children her age. Crowley only glanced over at their daughter. Her blond hair bounced as she stood up and danced around as a new song started to play.

“Daddy, Dance with me.” She explained grabbing her father’s hand. Crowley only sighed before standing up, following his daughter’s lead.

* * *

 

Aziraphale walked into the flat that he and Crowley had moved into once they had Aaron. Music greeted the angel as he closed the door behind him. Following the sound, he crept into the living room. There he was greeted to his daughter standing on her father’s feet as she and Crowley slow danced around the flat. Crowley had his glasses off, showing his eyes for once. Aziraphale could see the love reflecting in his eyes to their daughter.

Aziraphale just stood in the doorway watching as the song ended. Aaron got off Crowley’s feet and the two bowed to each other. Sneaking up behind Crowley, Aziraphale took Crowley’s hand in his. Crowley glanced over, seeing the smirk on Aziraphale’s face.

“How much did you see?”

Aziraphale just smiled leaning his head against Crowley’s shoulder. “Just enough my dear.”


End file.
